Jaxx Parro
Jaxx Parro is a legendary Purran outlaw who is notorious throughout the entire Universe. She was the daughter of the legendary Outlaw King Eddwar Teeg, who was one of the most feared men to have roamed the spaceways. Teeg had a secret lover called Jaxx Mena who he would visit from time to time. On one of these occasions he left her with child before he vanished into retirement. This girl would grow up hearing glowing stories of her father from her mother, but always wondering if he was so great why he wasn't around. Despite this, she inherited her father's great power and indomitable spirit and it was not long before she left the Purran homeworld to wander Shiva for herself. She was once in the possession of the Rocco II, which at the time was known as the Red Jewel. She had stolen the ship from a Jehdan Duke called Valentine, who she worked for as a smuggler. When she discovered that her latest shipment was a group of Purran slaves she released them and ran off with the Jewel. Valentine pursued her, and the two became engaged in a long vendetta which eventually resulted in a showdown where she emerged victorious over the corrupt noble. After her battle with Duke Valentine she and her crew continued in their Outlaw lifestyle, and Parro became increasingly notorious. Eventually she picked up new crew members in the Selakins Wylie, Nemo and Dorna. The three proved to be great additions to the crew and added significantly to her muscle. However, Wylie's ambitions exceeded Parro and he often challenged her. Parro was often more than capable of beating the Selakin back into line, but on one occasion he managed to successfully stage a mutiny. He attacked her from behind, mortally wounding her and stranding her on an isolated planet. Parro managed to crawl into a ruined temple and collapse at the base of a statue. She heard a voice in her head offering her power and vengeance in return for her service. Desperate to save her life she agreed, and she found herself possessed by a Devil known as Alastor. The Devil greatly enhanced her power and she found herself with a wide array of ice based abilities. With these she attempted to track down Wylie only to discover that he had met his end at the hands of a random stranger at Arkem Station. Spurred on by the Devil she began creating chaos throughout the Universe. As time wore on though, she managed to free herself from the Devil's influence. She desperately sought a way to rid herself of the Devil, eventually happening across the Magnificent 7. Physically Jaxx is fit and extremely beautiful. Despite her short stature and lithe frame, she is deceptively fast and powerful, able to take down opponents many times larger than herself. She has dark skin, with black hair and fur on her tail and icy blue eyes due to her possession by Alastor (prior to this her eyes were gold like other Purrans). As Purrans are looked down upon throughout the Universe, she tends to wear a hat and long coat to hide her ears and tail. She has a long scar running up her back and left cheek from when Wylie attacked her. 'Powers and Abilities' 'Ice Demon' In order to save her life following her betrayal by Wylie, Jaxx accepted an offer to become a vessel for the Devil, Alastor. The result of this merger was that Parro's power shot into the S-Class and she gained a plethora of Ice Element powers which allow her to create, control, and transform into ice at will. This ice can be formed into any object of her choosing: the only limitations are her imagination, and the ambient air temperature which determines how long her ice sculpture will stay icy. She does not have to hold the ice physically with her hands in order to shape it. She can simply direct the waves of coldness she projects in certain ways so as to create ice in the shape she desires. Like other Elementals, the power of Parro's ice is amplified by the intensity of her emotions. When Alastor seizes control of her then she gains SS-Class power. Even after having the Devil driven from her, she retained the ice powers though her power dropped back to mortal levels. Ice Pistol: A technique where Parro makes a pistol with her hands and fires ice bullets from her fingers. This technique can either be done as a big solo shot or two handed and fire multiple ice shots successively. Ice Cannon: A powerful blast of cold shot from the hands. Ice Blade: A technique which allows Parro to create swords and other weapons out of ice. These weapons are reinforced by her Aura and are very powerful. Frozen Fist: Parro covers her hands and feet in ice, whatever she touches with them is flash frozen. Ice Spear: Parro creates long spikes of ice and hurls them at opponents. Ice Shield: Jaxx cloaks herself in an ice shell rendering herself immune to harm. Ice Clone: Parro makes copies of herself made from ice. 'Ultimate' Frozen Hell: Jaxx flash freezes an area and everyone in it while simultaneously impaling them with spikes made of ice. 'Devil Form' Alastor is able to take complete control of Parro, jumping her power into the SS-Class at the expense of her free will. When he'd possess her in the Midplane his influence manifested by turning her skin and hair white and eyes yellow. The turning completely white is always a sign of a mortal being who has fallen completely to demonic power. When in Limbo he was able to manifest more completely, completely encasing Parro in ice similar to her Ice Shield ability but with a markedly more evil appearance and she becomes capable of freezing entire planets. When Alastor is finally driven from her, she loses the ability to use this form and the power that goes with it. 'Other Abilities' Super Strength/Speed/Fortitude: While Purrans are not generally known for their high level physical abilities, Jaxx managed to raise hers through training. As such, her strength, speed and fortitude are top class. Her speed is such that even without using his powers of flight or Cutting he can move much faster than the eye can see, and her body is durable enough to shrug off powerful blows and explosions. Advanced Senses: Purrans have senses almost as sharp as a saran's. Parro is able to see extrarodinarily far in dark as well as he does light. She can also hear from great distances, singling out particular sounds to the exclusion of others. In particular her sense of smell is extremely powerful, allowing her to follow scents over great distances. This has come in handy when her sense of Aura Detection has been hampered. Hand to Hand Fighting Expert: Parro is an expert fighter and martial artist. From her experiences travelling the Universe, she has managed to be taught by many of the greatest martial artists. Her style is a mix of everything she's learned, turning her into a well rounded fighter. Her skills were good enough for her to get the drop on Bellona, who is regarded as the Most Dangerous Woman in the Universe. Kara, who is herself considered an extremely powerful fighter, was completely outclassed by her and in a later fight Parro even managed to frustrate John Duke. Cutting: '''Considered to be among the more advanced set of Aura user skills, Cutting is a technique that allows for lightning fast movement bordering on teleportation. By using their Aura, a fighter can "cut" themselves out of spacetime and reinsert themselves elsewhere, effectively being in two places at the same time. '''Flight: '''Parro is able to project her Aura to hold her aloft in the air. In an earthlike atmosphere she can fly faster than Mach 10. '''Aura Awareness: '''Parro is highly skilled in the use of her Aura to sense the flow of energy around her. She has highly developed senses which enable her to sense the whereabouts, identity, strength, and intentions of others even when they are trying to hide them. With her Aura Awareness she is able to track people when even when they are Cutting. '''Immense Aura: Before joining with Alastor, Jaxx Parro was known to possess an Aura in the high B-Class - low A-Class. After her possession her power was raised to about mid S-Class by the devil so that her body could accommodate him. When Alastor would take full possession of her she would become an SS-Class being. After Alastor was exorcised from her, she lost the ability to achieve this form, but retained her S-Class power. Trivia - Besides her tricksterish nature, Parro is mostly known for her uninhibited sexuality. She is well aware of her sex appeal and has no compunction against using it to get what she wants. She has has the distinction of being one of the few people the adventurer Patrick deemed interesting enough to maintain a brief relationship with, she was a frequent bed companion of her archnemesis Duke Valentine, and also seduced Kara to gain entry onto the Rocco II so she could steal it. Despite her flirty interactions with John, he fucking despises her. - Early in her career, Parro gained subordinates in the form of 2 robots called P-3CK and B-0X. P-3CK was a protocol unit that she modified to serve her in "other" areas while B-0X was a top of the line utility robot that she stole and reprogrammed to be loyal to her. The two were her constant companions for many years, being with her through her vendetta with Duke Valentine and later serving as her right hands when she assembled the first iteration of the Parro Gang. When she was betrayed by Wylie, the two escaped from the Red Jewel and spent the next decade bouncing from place to place across the Universe. When their beloved Captain reemerged, they were quick to reestablish contact with her and join her once again. - From her earliest days, Parro has been marked by a love of wealth and money. She will do pretty much anything if she believes it will have a big payoff, and thinks nothing of betraying others if she thinks she'll be able to make off with a bigger cut. She has limits (for instance she was unwilling to turn a blind eye to the slaves she was transporting while working for Duke Valentine), but barring the most extreme circumstances there are no lengths she won't go to in order to amass great wealth. - Parro is also a notorious gossip. During her time with Kara she got her drunk and then asked her about the sexual history of the Magnificent 7. - Despite initially seducing Kara only as a means to get the Rocco II, Parro has revealed that her feelings actually run much deeper. June also notes that Kara and Parro seem to share a profound chemistry. - Due to her conversion into an Ice Demon by Alastor's possession, Parro is an ice elemental. This makes her constantly exuding cold, the intensity of which depends on her mood. In most cases this makes her feel cool to the touch, but when feeling powerful emotions can cause people around her to begin shivering and feel cold. Her presence can also cause liquids to freeze. - When Alastor takes control of Parro, her power level jumps up to SS-Class, her Aura completely changes, and her skin and hair changes to white (except for her scar which turns an icy blue), and she has no control over her actions or memory of what she does. Kara is able to detect the difference between the two, and is the first to suspect that something is unusual about Parro. When under the control of Alastor, Parro's personality and use of her powers goes from playful to malicious. - While the Red Jewel will always have a special place in her heart, her current ship is the Patrick III, a battleship she had stolen from the Dutchess Lovelace Adora. She was given the ship when the crew mutinied against the Dutchess as they could no longer take her abuse of authority and callous disregard for their lives. Jaxx declared them the new Parro Gang and promised them a life full of adventure and excitement. The ship's name was changed from the Vengeance to the Patrick III (she initially calls it the Junior Patrick but decides that Patrick III makes more sense) and with it the Parro Gang quickly became one of the most feared outlaw groups in the Universe. - After absconding with the Rocco II, Parro changed the CROSS settings to her preferences back when the ship was hers. When John retook the ship, he was outraged that all of his "cool red lighting effects" had been changed to softer colors. - Jaxx Parro's main reason for stealing the Rocco II was for its store of Obliterators. Parro intended to use one of the bombs to destroy a planet which had formed around a portal to limbo. Despite her own plans for them, she was horrified to discover that one of the bombs had been used. - Parro's elemental powers come from her fusion with the devil Alastor. Because of this, she now has a Demonic Aura like the sarans. When John fights her he instantly notes that she feels like a saran even though she's not one. - While her skills made her more than a match for most of the Magnificent 7, she has an irrational fear of Cain. This goes back to a handful of instances where she narrowly missed being on a planet which was attacked by him. The numerous near misses convinced her that the Deathwalks were after her, even though it was purely by coincidence that she was ever on a planet marked for extermination when Cain was on his way there. Despite this, she is terrified of the Dark Prince and in his presence will cease with her usual bravado and flee. - Jaxx Parro is a brilliant hacker with a working knowledge of the security systems of many of the greater Galactic Powers including the Holy Order and SENTINEL. She left many backdoors in the security system of the Red Jewel which enabled her to seize control of it despite John having set up many locks to respond to only him. She also was able to easily hack the computer core of the Hand of Vengeance to override the Jehdan Imperial Guard's attempts to regain control of the ship. - Parro reveals to Kara that she had succeeded in tracking down her father who was surprised to learn he had a daughter. Upon looking at her, Teeg said "you're the spitting image of Mena, but you've got my color." Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Purrans Category:Outlaws Category:Outlaw Kings Category:Possessed Characters Category:Fighters